Forever you, Inuyasha
by evanescence11123
Summary: It's about Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha. Ok to sum it up Kagome is on her way to school when she is knocked unconcious and guess who captured her? I'll just let you find out.


Forever you, inuyasha 

After a while I began to lose my mind. I haven't seen inuyasha or anybody in about a month and I'm going crazy. My mother is making me stay here for a year because my school has thrieghtened to expel me if I didn't show up for this year so I'm kind of screwed. I mean inuyasha comes and visits well wait no he doesn't that jerk! ''kagome!'' mom yelled from downstairs .'' schools going to start soon, so hurry and get ready before your late.'' omg my mother drives me crazy some times but I love her. So I get my uniform on and on my way outside I grab my yellow book bag and rush out the door. On my way to school I notice a flash before my eyes. I thought to myself ''what the heck was that?'' so I decided to jip a day just because I have been going and I don't think mom will flip for this one time. So I try and remember where I first saw the flash and it was right on the intersection of my house and the neighbors. It was an alley and something was telling me not to go in but out of pure curiosity I decided to go. I needed to know what it was after all. I start in towards the alley and as I'm getting closer to the end, I'm thinking to myself ''what if it was inuyasha?!?!'' I would be so happy.But odds are though that it wasn't .ok im at the end of the alley and there's no sign of anything so what was that? And out of no where there's a big red flash and I find out that I'm unconscious! Where am I? I can't move! I wake up and it's so dark. I can't see anything but a man, no wait I don't know what it is. But its coming closer and I can't move so I shout out into the freezing cold air ''who are you? Why are you here? What did I do to you?'' no response as I thought though. It touched my chest, about where my heart was and I didn't know what was going on. But it lifted its hands off and then left the dark area and I was, so I thought, left alone. I was so scared; all I wanted was inuyasha here with me, to save me. The hours went by and there was no sign of anything or anyone…..sooner or later I found out that I was alone. That no one knew where I was and no one will save me. I started to cry. I couldn't believe that I was so blind that I couldn't keep my damn curiosity out of the way, but then again I honestly can't help it though. The hours went by without a sound except for my heavily breathing body. ''it's so cold in here.'' I thought to myself but of course I won't say anything aloud because no ones here after all. A few hours later I heard a door opening sound come from far over to my left and I had no clue what was about to happen but to be totally honest, I was prepared for anything. Well mentally anyways. It's a guy. I can tell because I can see hands and feet and he looks tall and has long hair. ''Omg! ''I thought to myself, ''is that?'' ''could that be?'' it is its inuyasha. I felt a little better and I tried to lean forward to see exactly who it was but I was right, it was inuyasha, he came to save me after all! No, no it can't be, his eyes and his hands there so cold, his hands are usually warm and full of life from the last time that I touched him. His eyes are red and are looking right passed me. Like he has no clue what's so ever that I'm here. I can't believe this though. I'm right here in front of him, am I like invisible or something? I can sort of move and I twist my head back to where inuyasha's head is facing and I see….. Kikyo ! When did she get here? Or was she , she was! She was the one who kidnapped me from the alley , but then why would she have done that though? I never did anything to her, did I? no , no I didn't , is she trying to make inuyasha chose between me and her? This is so crazy, I can kind of move so I get up and go towards inuyasha. I call out his name. ''inuyasha?'' he's not responding and he's still just basically staring out into space, wait no he's still looking at her. I grab inuyasha by the arm and hug him. But that little reunion didn't last because soon enough he vanished into thin air . It was so awkward . But then when I turned around , he was hugging her. What did I do to deserve this. I was just on my way to school. Is it because I haven't been to the feudal era lately and I haven't been there for inuyasha and the rest of them or is it just because they hate me . Well maybe both will be good. I turn around and all of the sudden inuyasha is coming at me ! His hands are so red, and I found out that ,…………. I'm bleeding!!!!!!!


End file.
